


Will You Do The Same (For Me)

by Selenai



Series: Now I Know (It's Too Late) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Crossdressing, Fingering, Halloween, M/M, Masquerade, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangers, Thorki - Freeform, explicit porn, loki instigates, thor is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Honestly, it had sounded really dumb to him, but Loki had brought him the golden mask, and had promised him that nothing could ever go wrong. It was an anonymous party. No one would even know he was there. It might even, according to Loki, be a good chance to flourish. To see if his budding bisexuality was a legitimate thing. Maybe just because he’d seen porn that he’d liked, didn’t mean he was necessarily gay. Or whatever. Loki had insisted that he hadn’t needed to put a label on it. He was fine. There had been no need to freak out, just because he’d started looking at guys differently.





	Will You Do The Same (For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Halloween! One of my friends gave me the prompt, and my girl made me write for Halloween when I didn't know what I wanted to write LOL.
> 
> Please don't hate me for this.

Thor wasn’t the type of person to go to this sort of party. His friend Sif had heard about it from a friend of hers and, because he’d just gotten out of a serious relationship, his friends had sort of coerced him into it. It was a little embarrassing, but since his girlfriend had broken up with him at the beginning of the school year… well, he hadn’t looked for a new one. Jane had been, in his opinion, the one. He’d thought he’d never find anyone like her. Smart, beautiful, kind. When he’d met her, she’d been so perfect that he’d believed he’d never be good enough for her.

When he’d caught her with Tony… well, he knew that it was true. She’d proved him right. He’d fallen into a depression.

But through it all... his closer friends, and his brother Loki, had come together to cheer him up. And tonight Sif and Loki had convinced him not to piss away his senior year and to go to the party to at least hit up some rebound sex.

Honestly, it had sounded really dumb to him, but Loki had brought him the golden mask, and had promised him that nothing could ever go wrong. It was an anonymous party. No one would even know he was there. It might even, according to Loki, be a good chance to flourish. To see if his budding bisexuality was a legitimate thing. Maybe just because he’d seen porn that he’d liked, didn’t mean he was necessarily gay. Or whatever. Loki had insisted that he hadn’t needed to put a label on it. He was fine. There had been no need to freak out, just because he’d started looking at guys differently.

Loki was gay, Thor knew that much. Since they’d grown closer in the last two months, his brother had confided in him a lot more. It had made Thor incredibly happy. He hadn’t realized what he’d been missing out on by not interacting more with his brother.

Really, though, Loki was a big part of the reason Thor had made it through his breakup with Jane. They’d spent countless evenings awake until the wee hours of the morning… just talking. Thor had never been a big conversationalist before, but now… he knew that if anything happened tonight, that Loki would be the one to talk him through it afterwards.

Thor pulled the mask on. He wasn’t going to obsess over this any longer. It was a party. He was going to get drunk, and see if anyone wanted to give him a blow job.

Taking a glance in the rearview mirror of his car, he winced. Loki had braided his hair away from his face, and his beard was… well, cut short. Not gone, just… cleaned up. And the gold mask really did make his eyes stand out. Yeah, a guy would like that. Or a girl. Anyone.

He knew Loki was coming to this party as well, but his brother had barricaded himself in the washroom and refused to drive with him, but he was certain… well. Loki was still a virgin. He wanted to lose his virginity. Thor was mildly uncomfortable with that (it was his little brother!) but he hoped that he would be safe. Thor had left him a condom and a tube of lubricant in the just in case.

Just being… brotherly, right?

Thor thought maybe they’d blurred the line of brotherly earlier that week when he’d slept in Loki’s bed. Nothing… unbecoming had happened, but he’d woken up curled around his brother feeling more at peace than he had as long as he could remember. It had scared him a little, and he’d sort of… pulled back.

No use thinking about that now. Loki had forgiven him, and now here he was. Ready to move on!

“Ah, welcome to the party, mysterious, handsome stranger.”

Thor paused in his walking into the building with a raising of his brow. “Sif?” he asked. He recognized the voice, but couldn’t place it entirely. He was hopeless with all of these masks. He wouldn’t be able to tell friend from foe.

“Maybe, maybe not,” came the feminine drawl. He rolled his eyes and walked past the stranger (?) and into the building.

It was bigger than his own house (which was pretty big in its own right), and there were beds all over the place, simply curtained off by semi-transparent hangings. Hell, he didn’t know if he’d be able to get naked in a place where everyone could see.

Although… it was kind of making him excited. Just the prospect of fucking someone where anyone could see and yet-- not know it was him? It made him feel a little hot under his buttoned up collar. They’d said black tie. 

Halloween was weird, okay? All of those fancily dressed guys and girls and everything in between, wearing masks so that he knew, well, that he’d gone to school with what was probably most of them, but they all looked like strangers to him.

And he kind of wanted to fuck all of them. Maybe it was something in the building, because he was beginning to sweat.

The person that had been greeting folks as they came over, walked over to him again. It _had_ to be Sif. She was wearing a low cut dress, and it was the same silver as her mask. She was a beauty. He knew he shouldn’t be lusting after his friends, but…

Fuck.

He was already a little hard in his dress trousers as she leaned against him to whisper into his ear. “Someone’s waiting for you.”

He tensed slightly and hoped she couldn’t feel the beginnings of his erection against her stomach. Relief flooded him when she pulled back a little and winked dramatically at him.

“Where?” Came his raspy voice. He wanted to know why anyone would come to a party like this and want him, but it was clear that someone… and he wouldn’t be able to figure out who until he was face to face with them, was.

Thor knew how good he looked that evening. His hair done, his beard trimmed, his eyes shining brightly. Maybe someone had caught sight of him and hadn’t recognized him as the moping quarterback of the school’s football team. The guy rebuffed even by the unpopular geeky girl.

It had been a long time since Thor had been anyone but that person, and it thrilled him to his core a little to be out of that box.

The girl lifted her hand and pointed to the furthest away bed. He could see the shape of… someone, sitting on the bed. He wondered… why would they be waiting for him? No one knew he was here. So maybe it was a mistake?

He hesitated a moment before the maybe-Sif pushed him forward. “Go. See them. They’ve been waiting, and you’re late.”

Thor felt a flush creep up his cheeks before he began walking, still a little hesitatingly towards the last bed. There were hardly any people around it. It was like they’d been warned that it was reserved. 

But who knew about this party, and him and his mask?

No one. So this was a mystery to him, too. One he didn’t mind leaving unknown. He wanted… whatever was behind the curtain. Anticipation was thrilling him, causing him to sweat in the small of his back.

He lifted his hand and pulled the curtain back a little. His breath caught in his throat a little at what he saw.. There was a person there (and it was hard to tell if it were a man or a woman), dressed all in black, just a tight corset and a pair of even tighter leather pants. They wore a mask of gold and green with just the hint of horns at the top. They looked… majestic.

“H-Hi,” Thor breathed out as he stepped fully into the little makeshift room and let the curtain full closed on his back.

The stranger lifted their head and looked at Thor appreciatively. “You look good,” they said. It was a soft voice, but held just the slightest masculine undertone.

Probably a guy, then. Thor didn’t really care. He just wanted-- what? Something. To be closer so that he could see the colour of their eyes, the curve of their lips, the swell of their ass. He wanted to touch, tease, taste.

All things he hadn’t let himself do in months.

“Thanks,” Thor replied with a small grin. “So do you. Do we… know each other?”

The guy nodded and brushed a little of his long, braided dark hair away from his face. “You could say that.”

Thor shivered at the heaviness of his tone. “What’s your name?”

The guy shook his head. “That’s for later. Maybe. For now, why don’t you just come here and give us a kiss?”

The words stroke an alarm in Thor’s stomach, but he ignored it. A lot of people probably spoke as boldly as that. He strode forward and stopped just before the bed where the guy had his legs curled under him and, this close, Thor could see the way his pale, pale chest was heaving beneath the corset. “You want a kiss?” Thor murmured.

The guy nodded. “Or I wouldn’t have asked for one.”

Thor reached out and brushed the tips of long, tanned fingers against the pointed jaw. He looked so familiar. And yet, he held a confidence unlike anyone that Thor had ever known.

“Fine,” he whispered as he tilted his head down, and pointed that chin up, and at last… at last their lips touched. Thor had intended it to be a short, chaste kiss (after all, it would be the first time he’d ever kissed another man). However, it was like a fire had been stoked in him and he pressed the full length of his body against the stranger’s, and deepened the kiss at the same time as those full lips parted beneath his own and a soft gasp (he didn’t know whose) filled their little space.

Thor’s tongue slipped past glossed lips and into that hot, sweet mouth, tasting him. He’d never felt anything like this. The stranger’s tongue brushed against his own, and Thor’s cock gave a twitch in his pants. He wanted more. It was like the answer to all of his questions.

He was definitely, definitely attracted to this guy. So… bisexual? Or was it because this guy looked a little like a girl? No. He was definitely a guy.

Any questions of femininity were wiped away as the guy lifted himself to his knees, and pressed the full length of his body against Thor’s. “You taste good,” came the shaky response from those lips.

Thor nodded and felt, definitely, the hardness of a cock against his thigh. This was a guy. And Thor didn’t care.

“So do you,” Thor murmured. “Now will you tell me who you are?”

The guy shook his head and reached down to fumble with the fastenings of Thor’s pants. “Not until after.”

Thor groaned softly as he looked down at well-manicured fingers unzipping his pants. “You’re eager.”

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” The guy whispered. “I’ve thought about your big cock splitting me open, fucking me hard, taking me apart and putting me back together. I know it’s you. You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted this way.”

Shivering slightly as that pale hand slid into his pants and through the slit of his boxers to pull his half-hard cock, Thor licked his kiss-swollen lips. “You’re bold. I like it.”

The guy flushed a little, and the flush was obvious on his pale face. Thor liked it. It kind of reminded him of… no. He wasn’t going to think of anything other than this guy in the moment. It obviously meant a lot to him.

Honestly, Thor just wished that the lighting was better so that he could see the colour of the guy’s eyes. Maybe he’d recognize him, then.

But it was weirdly dark in this little corner. Hardly any lights. Just the shades of red from the lights of the party. But so far… the guy had promised him that he would reveal his identity after. So they just had to…

Have sex with him.

Fuck. He’d never wanted to be inside of someone as much as he wanted to be inside of this stranger. “Can I touch you?” Thor asked nervously.

The stranger hesitated a little, but nodded. “Yeah. Yes, please.”

Thor nodded and cupped that smaller than his, and still not too small for fun, cock through his tight pants.

The guy gasped again and arched his hips slightly. He clearly was into it. Which turned Thor on even more. He wanted more. This guy was so fucking hot. And the cock, even through the leather pants, was hot, too. 

“I’m just gonna…” Thor began as he unzipped those pants and, with a little difficulty, pulled the pants down to just under his ass.

Thor felt very little fabric covering that cock, and looked down. There was a small triangle of fabric covering the now fully hard cock, and beneath that was just the beginning of a string of a thong.

“Fuck.” Thor groaned as he looked back up. “You’re even bolder than I thought.”

The guy grinned slightly sheepishly and shrugged one delicate shoulder. “Guys love thongs, what can I say?”

Thor raised a brow and dragged his thumb along the length of that cock. “Do you like it, though?”

The guy nodded and flushed again. As bold as he was, occasionally, Thor caught half moments of hesitation. Like he wasn’t sure he was doing the right thing. Thor liked it. It reminded him a little of… no. Stop. Don’t go there.

“I do, it makes me feel more confident.”

Thor licked his lips and slid just under the hem of the thong on the side where the cock was tenting out the fabric, and he teased against the curve of the erection. “A-ah…” the guy gasped as he reached out to clutch at Thor with one hand as his other came to wrap around Thor’s bare cock, squeezing lightly.

“You’re so big,” he murmured. “I mean, I knew you would be, but it’s still…. A pleasant surprise.”

It was Thor’s turn to flush. “Thanks, man,” he said self consciously. He knew that girls were always a little afraid of his cock. But this was the first time someone had praised it.

“I want it in my mouth,” the guy breathed.

Thor groaned softly. “It’s been a long time since anyone has done that for me, I’ve pretty much forgotten what it feels like.”

The guy licked his lips in anticipation. “Well, no one has ever done it for me.”

Thor raised a brow and leaned in to slide their lips together in what was hardly a chaste kiss, yet again. “How about we do it to each other?”

The guy’s lips parted in surprise a little. “Have you ever done it before?”

Thor shook his head. “No, but how hard can it be? You show me what you like, and I’ll try to copy you.”

The guy hesitated a little. “I wanted you to fuck me…” he said slowly.

“We can work our way there, how’s that? Tonight, right now, we’ll get each other off. Next time, maybe fifteen minutes from now, who knows… I’ll fuck you, okay? I just-- your cock looks so fucking good right now.”

The guy flushed, and Thor could see it spread down his chest, and disappear beyond the curve of the corset. “O-okay… but you have to promise me that, even after you know who I am, you’ll fuck me.”

Thor nodded along. “There’s no way that someone like you can be someone I wouldn’t want to fuck.”

The guy nodded a little shyly, and lay down flat on the bed. His head was on the fluffy pillow, and his feet near the foot.

“Okay,” Thor whispered. “We’re really doing this.”

“But only if you want,” came the soft response.

“I do.”

Thor kicked off his pants and underwear, and stood there for a half a minute, his dress shirt’s tails hanging just beyond his ass. “I do.” He repeated.

The guy nodded and reached out for Thor. “Good.”

Thor crawled onto the bed and rested one knee on either side of the guy’s face. He felt a hand come up to wrap around the base of his cock again and then, suddenly, a tongue against his slit.

Gasping, Thor arched a little and swallowed hard. That was good. This was going to be good. Remembering, after a second, that he was supposed to be mirroring the motions his new friend was making, he lowered his head and wrapped his fingers around the base of that cock. Lowering his head he, with a confidence he didn’t know he still possessed, dragged the tip of his tongue against the slit there. He could taste, instantly, the salty and slightly bitter taste of precome. It didn’t dissuade him, though. He kind of… liked it.

And what he definitely, definitely liked was the way the stranger’s body arched almost painfully from the bed, as if he wanted more. “Y-yes! More, please more!” Came the garbled pleas as he felt that guy’s tongue move to slide over the head and then his lips wrap around the crown, sucking lightly.

They both seemed unpracticed, and Thor could feel his own spit dribbling down his chin as he copied that motion. It felt weird to have his lips split over a cock, and yet it was so so good. He wanted more.

“Y-you can slide a finger in my ass if you want. I prepped myself for this earlier.”

Thor groaned around his mouthful at the thought of this guy fingering himself in the privacy of his bedroom earlier. Apparently the reverberations of his groan was good, because he tasted a little more of that precome sliding into his mouth.

Thor pulled back to catch his breath and reached under the guy with one hand to pull the little string of the thong aside so that he could brush his finger lightly against that small, slick hole. “You’re so fucking hot,” he murmured.

The guy tried to spread his legs wider, but it was hard because his pants were so tight. It was okay, though, because Thor was able to push his finger inside anyways. And fuck. It wasn’t like a girl at all. It was all tight, wet heat like one. But it was so much tighter, so much… more erotic. He couldn’t see his finger disappearing inside of this guy, but he could feel it as his body pulled his finger deeper.

“A-ah…!” The stranger gasped as Thor went back to sucking his cock. By now he had an idea of what this guy wanted. He wanted a finger inside of him and a mouth working him over. He could feel those thighs trembling beneath him as that mouth worked over him.

Thor was close. He hadn’t so much as jerked off in the last three months. And now here he was getting, well, maybe an inexperienced blow job, and yet the best he’d had in a long time. He wanted to know what all the fuss was about with girls when a guy came in their mouth, too.

“I’m--” the guy began as he rocked his hips a little down on that finger. “I’m really close, so you might want to stop-- with your mouth, I mean…”

Thor simply hummed and continued sucking, curling his finger inside of the other guy who was moaning around his cock and taking more and more of him in. “Mmph…!” Thor gasped around the cock in his mouth as he fell apart and came, spilling hot and messily inside of the guys mouth.

In all fairness, he didn’t seem to mind. He simply swallowed around Thor’s cock and continued rocking his hips. “I’m…” he breathed as he pushed down on the finger with a whimper. “I’m going to… a-ahh…! Brother…!”

And for a second, Thor thought he must’ve misheard him, but there was no time to overthink it because his mouth was being flooded with sticky, bitter fluid that he couldn’t help but swallow around as he pulled back. A little of the come tried to slide out of his mouth as he wiped his lips.

As he came down from his orgasm the reality of what he’d just heard came over him like a bucket of cold water, and he pulled away from… Loki? With a slight frown. And an aggressive form of guilt in his belly.

“Brother?” He whispered as he pulled his finger out and sat up next to his brother, pushing his mask over his head. “Take your mask off.”

Loki sat up anxiously and, hands shaking, pushed his mask away from his face. Thor thought, now, he could see the slightest hint of green shining in the red light. How had he missed that?

“L-loki… oh my god,” he whispered, wiping a hand over his face.

“You promised!” Loki said loudly. “You can’t… can’t regret what we just did.”

Thor turned away and slid off of the bed to reach for his pants. “How can I not? You’re my little brother and I just swallowed your jizz.”

Loki flushed a little, and reached out for Thor. “Come on, it’s not bad. It’s not like… I can’t get pregnant or anything! I just wanted-- Want, for you to be my first! I know you want me. I felt that hard on the day we slept together! It made me so, so happy. I watched you with that girl for so long. I wanted to be her. You always thought I wanted to be you, but I just want to be _with_ you.”

Thor stood, shaking slightly, at the foot of the bed. “Loki. You don’t know what you want. You’re just a kid, and I took that from you.”

Loki shook his head and closed his eyes. “Sif helped me. Even she could see the way you watched me. You had to have known, on some level, that it was me.”

Thor thought back to the slight warning signs and swallowed hard. “It doesn’t matter how much I want you. I never should have… I shouldn’t give in to you, just because I want you.”

Loki sighed heavily. “I want you, and you want me. What more is there to think about?”

Thor sighed along with his brother. “You’re my little brother. It’s… wrong? Isn’t it?”

Loki shook his head again. “No. No, it’s not. I won’t tell anyone.”

Thor turned around to face his brother. “I just… need some time.”

Loki looked away, a flush on his cheeks. He was humiliated. He hadn’t thought it would end like this. “Okay. Just… Don’t tell mother and father.”

Thor caught his breath at the idea of what their parents would think. No. Definitely not. “I won’t.”

“Okay. I-- I love you, brother.” 

Thor swallowed hard again and nodded before pulling on his clothes and opening the curtain again. “I know, brother.”

He walked out, feeling more in turmoil than he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, but really, just happy to know y'all read this long, eh! <3 Also, I haven't decided if I'm going to write a sequel to this, just let me know if you think I should haha. Or if it's good like this.


End file.
